Fairy Tail : Two Shinobi no Kami
by Yami no imawari
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua dilempar oleh Kaguya kedimensi lain, yaitu dimensi pengguna sihir. Bagaimana cara mereka menjalani hidup didimensi barunya ?, akankah Kaguya kembali memburu mereka ?, hanya Takdir yang menentukan.
1. chapter 1

**Fairy Tail : Two Shinobi No Kami**

Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua dilempar oleh Kaguya kedimensi lain, yaitu dimensi pengguna sihir.

Bagaimana cara mereka menjalani hidup didimensi barunya ??, akankah Kaguya kembali memburu mereka ??, hanya Takdir yang menentukan.

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto U. x...]**

 **[Sasuke U. x...]**

 **Genre : Gaje**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapter 1 : Fairy Tail**

Sosok Kaguya terlihat masih berdiri kokoh didepan Naruto dan Sasuke sesaat setelah penjelasan panjang Zetsu Hitam sebelumnya.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku" ucap Naruto

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto

"Aku akan menggunakan teknik itu" ucap Naruto

"Teknik itu...?" Sasuke kelihatan agak ragu saat mendengar rencana yang hendak Naruto jalankan.

Namun, Naruto tetap optimis.

"Yah, teknik itu.." ucapnya.

"Sasuke, lakukan sesuai aba-abaku.." Naruto pun bersiap. Di sisi Kaguya, Zetsu Hitam yang bersembunyi di balik jubah Kaguya tampak tidak takut sama sekali.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian ingin lakukan, tapi ibuku bisa menyerap segala macam jutsu. Apapun yang kalian lakukan, itu semua akan percuma saja.." ucapnya.

Sementara di sisi bunshin Naruto, tampak ia masih menjaga tubuh Sakura, Kakashi, dan Obito.

Sakura dari kejauhan terus mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sekarang mereka sedang saling bertatap muka.." ucap Sakura.

"Begitu ya.."

'Kekuatan yang mampu membawamu ke suatu dimensi yang bukan genjutsu' batin Kakashi benar-benar tak menyangka, tak menyangka kalau dalam hidupnya akan bertemu dengan mahluk seperti Kaguya.

"Levelnya benar-benar berbeda.. dia sudah seperti dewa" ucap Kakashi.

"Apa rencanamu untuk melawannya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura ke bunshin Naruto.

"Mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir, kami akan melakukan semua yang kami mampu.." ucap Naruto.

"Yah, memang itulah yang biasa kami lakukan.." lanjutnya, sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh Obito yang kelihatannya Obito masih punya harapan untuk dipulihkan kembali.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto dan Sasuke, tampak Sasuke masih tak yakin dengan rencana Naruto.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya.." ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah melatih jutsu ini lebih rahasia dari saat berlatih rasengan, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba"

"Kalau itu bisa membuat pertahanan musuh terbuka, kurasa boleh juga, lagi pula mata kiriku sudah benar-benar siap" ucap Sasuke.

"Ayo!!" mereka pun bersiap.

"Yah!!" seru Naruto, Sasuke menggunakan mata kirinya

 **Amaterasu**

Api hitam menyelimuti tubuh kaguya, tetapi Kaguya bisa menyerapnya, namun saat api-api itu telah menghilang, tampak Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Mereka bergerak!!" ucap Sakura.

"Rasakan ini!!" Naruto lalu menggunakan **kage bunshin** dan menciptakan beberapa bunshin.

Kaguya bersiap dengan Byakugan miliknya, dan...Naruto pun melesatkan jutsunya,

 **Sexy Reverse Harem no Jutsu**

Boffttt!!!!

Bofftt!!!

Seluruh bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi pemuda-pemuda tampan dan seksi..Hening. Kaguya terdiam, Sakura, Kakashi, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

'Jurus seperti ini selalu mempan pada lawan yang kuat..' batin Naruto

'Bodoooooohhh!!!, Kenapa menggunakan jutsu begituan di situasi seperti ini!? Aku mungkin terpengaruh, tapi dewa mana terpengaruh!!??' batin Sakura

JGERRRRRR!!!!

Kaguya lengah dan akhirnya berhasil dipukul jatuh oleh Naruto.

"Jurusnya mempan!!!!!!" teriak Sakura kaget.

"Kau mungkin adalah nenek moyangnya chakra, tapi aku yakin kau belum pernah melihat jutsu ini sebelumnya!!" ucap Naruto.

"Ini adalah sejarah yang dibuat oleh shinobi, mahluk sialan!!"

"Sekarang, Naruto!!"

"Yah!!!" Sasuke dan Naruto bergerak cepat dan langsung mempersiapkan segel.

'Sangat tak terduga, aku tak pernah menyangka jutsu mesum Naruto akan menyelamatkan dunia!! Apa kau melihat ini, Jiraiya-sensei!?' pikir Kakashi

Kakashi kemudian teringat dengan salah satu percakapannya dengan Jiraiya dulu.

 **Flashback : On**

"Aku yakin kalau Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia, Dan jujur saja dibanding Minato, dia lebih mirip aku.." ucap Jiraiya saat itu.

 **Flashback : Off**

Kembali ke pertarungan, sesaat sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke menyegelnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka tak bisa bergerak. Mendadak Naruto dan Sasuke membeku.

"Dingin!?"

"Es!??"

"Tempatnya berubah!?" ucap kaget Kakashi.

Kali ini, tempat mereka berubah menjadi tempat yang dipenuhi oleh es dan salju.

Lalu bersamaan dengan itu juga, Kaguya menghilang.

"Dia menghilang!?" ucap kaget Naruto.

"Apa dia mampu berpindah antar dimensi!??"

Memang, tampak Kaguya muncul di sisi lain yang tidak membeku, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Naruto, dimana Sasuke-kun!?" tanya Sakura pada bunshin Naruto.

"Tempat ini.. apa kita telah berpindah lagi?" ucap Kakashi.

"Naruto.. siapa yang melakukan jutsu ini??"

"Eh? Kurasa ini.."

"Rasanya sama seperti saat sampai di dunia lava, ini pasti jurus musuh.." ucap Kakashi.

"Dia bisa mengubah dunia dalam waktu sekejap, dan ini bukan genjutsu.."

"Kali ini dunia es, bagaimana bisa!?""

 **Amaterasu**

Sasuke menggunakan api hitamnya untuk bisa keluar dari kurungan es tadi.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke!! dan.. maaf ya, ternyata jurus penggoda juga tak mempan.." ucap Naruto.

"Sejak awal aku memang tak yakin jutsu itu bisa mengalahkannya.." ucap Sasuke.

"Kali ini aku yang akan membuat rencana, bersiaplah.." pintanya.

"Ibu, mereka itu cukup merepotkan, sebaiknya kita memisahkan mereka dan kemudian menyerangnya secara bersamaan.." ucap Zetsu Hitam.

Dan benar saja, Kaguya pun melakukannya, Kaguya memasukan tangannya ke ruang antar dimensi dan kemudian tangan tersebut muncul di belakang Sasuke. Kaguya menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun terpisah. Naruto masih berada di dunia itu, sementara Sasuke...tiba-tiba saja kini ia sudah berada di suatu hutan

"Eh!?" Sasuke kaget.

"Dimana.. aku...!?"

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto berusaha membuka kembali lubang itu dengan menariknya seperti ia membuka paksa sebuah pintu.

Tetapi, usahanya itu gagal, lubang dimensi itu tertutup rapat tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

"Sial!!"

"Sekarang, kau tidak bisa menyegel ibuku lagi, Aku akan mulai dengan menyerap semua chakramu!" Zetsu Hitam senang ketika Sasuke berhasil dipisahkan dari Naruto.

Ia masihlah bersembunyi di balik lengan jubah Kaguya sembari tersenyum melihat Naruto saat ini. Kaguya segera membuka kembali lubang dimensi di sebelahnya dan memasukan tangan kanannya. Naruto sudah mengetahui trik itu dan segera menghindar dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Kau punya refleks yang bagus." Zetsu memuji Naruto karena ia berhasil menghindari serangan ibunya.

"Aku harus temukan Sasuke..!" Naruto mulai panik tanpa adanya Sasuke saat ini.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kaguya membuat sebuah pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Kaguya masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi itu seluruhnya.

"Anak ini lincah." Kaguya segera menutup lubang dimensi itu bersama dengan dirinya ada di dalam.

"Apa ini berarti aku takkan tahu dimana ia akan muncul kembali…?" Naruto mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya dan waspada terhadap kemunculan Kaguya berikutnya, Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bahwa alam melawan dirinya.

"Apa!?"

Naruto dihantam oleh badai salju yang sangat besar, Lalu, dinding-dinding es terjal dengan penuh stalaktit, menghimpit Naruto dan memberinya ancaman karena semuanya itu sangatlah tajam.

"Uwaahhh!!" Alam menyerang Naruto seluruhnya, ia terjepit di antara stalaktit itu walau berhasil menghindari mereka.

"Mungkin dia hanya membawa kami ke dunia ini?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak… tubuh asliku juga ada disini. Walaupun begitu aku tak bisa merasakan Sasuke." Naruto membantah pernyataan Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan karena dunia yang dibuat oleh Kaguya.

"Uh! Dimana aku…?"

"Obito…!"

Obito yang sedari tadi terbaring lemah, mulai bergerak kembali dan berbicara. Kakashi terkejut melihatnya bergerak.

"Kakashi..?" Perlahan-lahan, Obito bisa menatap kembali wajah Kakashi.

"Apa aku tidak mati…?"

"Aku membantumu untuk pulih. Tapi…" Wajah Naruto terlihat menyesali sesuatu. Obito mengetahui perasaannya itu.

"Ya… Aku tahu.." Namun, tiba-tiba Obito juga terkejut dengan satu hal. Ia merasakan kedua **Sharingan** nya kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Madara? Apa kau mengalahkannya?"

"Tidak, hal berubah lagi." Perkataan Kakashi itu membuat Obito kebingungan. Naruto segera bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan jelaskan! Aku juga akan beritahumu tentang Rikudo, Kaguya, dan segel!"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi… Apa itu berarti kau belum mengalahkan musuh? Kalau begitu bawa aku kesana. Kita akan bicarakan ini dalam perjalanan."

"Aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sasuke… Dan diriku yang asli juga cemas. Akan berbahaya jika pergi kesana!" Naruto berusaha agar mereka semua tidak terlibat pada pertarungannya dengan Kaguya.

Tentunya akan sangat berbahaya menghadapi dewi itu. Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang diberkahi kekuatan Rikudo tak mampu mengalahkannya, tidak mungkin sekelompok Shinobi kecil mampu mengalahkannya.

Tapi, Sakura juga berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Aku tak yakin jika kita bisa membantu atau hanya mengacau. Tapi, jauh lebih baik jika kita berada disana saat akan dibutuhkan." ucap Sakura

"Juga, jika kita tidak mengalahkan Kaguya… dunia ini berakhir. Hanya kita yang tersisa yang bisa melakukannya. Kami semua bersedia untuk… mati" ucap Kakashi

Perkataan Sakura dan Kakashi membuat Naruto terkejut. Tentunya hal tersebut membuatnya terharu, teman-temannya bersedia untuk membantunya.

'Apakah ini seperti yang aku pikirkan, orang ini tidak akan berhasil.. Itu sebabnya dia bersedia mati..' batin Sakura sembari memandangi Obito.

"Naruto.. Sakura.. Sentuhlah tubuhku agar kalian dapat berpindah ke dimensi lain sewaktu-waktu." perintah Obito.

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura.

Sementara itu, disisi Kaguya. Ia masih melihat ke arah Kakashi dan yang lain karena kedatangan mereka, namun hanya sekilas saja, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Tubuh Naruto asli yang sedang terjepit reruntuhan Balok Es Runcing.

Naruto asli masih tak bisa bergerak karena tubunya yang terjepit,Naruto

"dia sudah melihat keberadaan kita disini, benar kan??" ucap Sakura

"Kita juga harus berpendapat jika ia menyadari saat kita berpindah ke Dimensi nya dengan menggunakan Kamui." ucap Obito.

"Tapi dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keberadaan kami sama sekali.." pikir Kakashi.

Wuuuuussssshhhhh...

tiba-tiba Kaguya melesat ke arah Naruto

"Ya, kemarilah, bukankah kau sangat ingin mengambil Chakraku?" teriak Naruto.

Obito terus memperhatikan Kaguya.

'Sia-sia saja jika menggunakan Jutsu yang Hebat untuk melawannya sekalipun, dia hanya akan menyerapnya.Apa teknik yang tepat yang hanya akan bekerja padanya adalah..Pengalihan , dan Taijutsu.' batin Naruto dalam Hati sambil membayangkan serangannya sebelumnya yang berhasil mengenai Kaguya.

" **Hareem no Jutsu** tidak akan bekerja seterusnya padanya,Dia mengincar Tubuh asliku!!Aku akan menyudutkannya dengan itu, dan ketika ia melarikan diri dengan Portal itu lagi, aku juga akan masuk ke dalamnya.Dan aku akan mencari Sasuke" kata Naruto.

"Ini adalah Dimensiku, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun!!" teriak Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

" **Apakah kau siap Naruto??** " seru Suara dari alam bawah sadar Naruto .

"Ya..." jawab Naruto.

" **Aku akan menyiapkan Chakra sampai ke Titik DIdih!** " ucap Suara itu yang ternyata adalah Kokuou

"Dan memberikanmu Kekuatan Fisik yang tak terdandingi!!!"lanjut Kokuou.

Seketika itu juga, Tubuh Naruto diselimuti Chakra Kokuou dan Naruto menghancurkan Balok Es yang menindihnya dengan mudah.Hal itu membuat Kaguya terkejut.

"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH..." teriak Semangat Naruto.Kemudian Naruto meninju Kaguya, dan berhasil membuat Kgauya terpental hingga membentur dinding Es dan menciptakan sebuah Lubang.

"Yeeaahhh." raut wajah gembira dari Bunshin Naruto

"S-sulit dipercaya.." Sakura terkejut, begitu juga dengan Kakashi dan Obito.

"Aku telah menyempurnakan Chakramu Naruto!!" seru Kurama.

"Terimakasih Kurama.." balas Naruto.

Kaguya mulai Bangkit.

 **Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Naruto langsung membuat Puluhan Bunshin, Semua Bunshin Naruto melesat kearah Kaguya.

Seketika itu juga Kaguya langsung menyerangnya.Kaguya menyerangnya dengan Teknik Chakra yang membentuk beberapa Lengan Raksasa dan meninju beberapa Bunshin Naruto.

Booooffftttt

Booofffffffff

Booooffffttt...

beberapa Bunshin Naruto mulai menghilang karena Serangan Kaguya

"Sekarang, ini adalah Dimensiku!!!" seru beberapa Bunshin dan Naruto asli yang ternyata berhasil lolos dari Serangan Kaguya.

Packkk...

Naruto menyerang Kaguya dengan bertahap.

 **U** \- Naruto meninju Kaguya, dari Kanan namun berhasil di Blok.

 **ZU** \- Naruto menendang Kaguya dari Kiri dan berhasil di Blok.

 **MA** \- Naruto meninju Kaguya dari belakang dan Kaguya tahan.

 **KI** \- Naruto menendang Kaguya dari depan dan berhasil membuat Kaguya sedikit kesakitan.Kaguya terus mengamati Naruto dengan **Byakugan**.

 **NARUTO ITTAI RENDAN**

semua Bunshin Naruto menyerang Kaguya. Namun, dengan sigap Kaguya melarikan diri kembali, degan membuat Portal Dimensi tepat diatasnya.

"Dia membukanya lagi, ini kesempatanku!!" ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

Sementara itu Obito juga mengaktifkan **Mangekyou Sharingan** miliknya.

 **Kamui**

"Diriku yang asli juga akan masuk!" ucap Naruto sambil melesat menuju ke Portal Kaguya, tapi sebelum Naruto berhasil memasuki portal Kaguya, tiba-tiba kaguya membuat Portal yang berbeda untuk dimasuki Naruto

Zzoooommmmmm

Kaguya berhasil memasukan Naruto ke Dimensi yang berbeda dari dunia Shinobi

 **Xxxx**

Kerajaan Fiore, di pantai selatan negara, di kota Magnolia di mana Fairy Tail adalah satu-satunya serikat Sihir. Gedung Fairy Tail terletak di bagian selatan kota, tak jauh dari pantai, dan serikat terletak di sekitar 4-5 kilometer dari pusat kota Magnolia, tetapi saat ini keadaam Guild Fairy Tail sangat buruk akibat serangan dari Phantom Lord.

Bumm

Bumm

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki Raksasa, para Anggota Fairy Tail langsung panik

"A..apa itu"

"Suaranya berasal dari Luar"

Mereka semua berlari keluar Guild untuk melihat asal suara itu

Semuanya terkejut saat melihat sebuah kastil raksasa yang memiliki kaki bergerak kearah mereka.

"Be..benda apa itu ??"

"I..itukan Phantom"

"Guildnya berjalan"

Ternyata Kastil itu adalah milik Phantom Lord, Guild kegelapan yang menyerang Guild Fairy Tail sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak menyangkah mereka akan menyerang kita seperti ini"

"A..apa yang harus kita lakukan ??"

Tampak semua anggota Fairy Tail Panik

"Siapkan Meriam Jupiter" ucap Seorang pria dengan pakaian Aneh didalam kastil itu, ia adalah Master dari Phantom Lord.

Dari balkon kastil itu, muncul sebuah meriam besar mengarah ke Guild Fairy Tail.

"Musnahkan mereka semua" perintah Pria itu

Dari moncong meriam itu, terkumpul Energi yang besar.

Wanita berambut merah dan menggunakan Handuk yang bernama Erza Scarlet merasakan hal yang buruk.

"Bahaya !!, semuanya cepat tinggalkan tempat ini" teriak Erza

Erza langsung berjalan kedepan menggunakan Handuk yang masih menempel ditubuh moleknya.

"Erza..apa yang kau lakukan" tanya salah satu Anggota Guild

Erza membuka handuknya dan seketika tubuhnya terbalut Armor yang berbentuk seperti robot Gundam. Terlihat armor terbuat dari full besi dan di sini Erza memakai helm serta memakai dua tameng besi ditangannya

"Requip ??"

" **Adamantine Armor** "

"Apa dia mau menahan serangan meriam itu"

"Tidak Erza, ini berbahaya" teriak para Anggota lain

"Kalian pergilah" teriak Erza

"Erzaaa" teriak pria berambut pink yang bernama Natsu Dragneel

"Natsu" ia ditahan oleh Pria berambut hitam dan tidak menggunakan Baju, ia adalah Gray Fullbuster

Sedangkan wanita berambut kuning dengan tubuh yang molek, ia adalah Lucy terkejut saat melihat Erza ingin menahan serangan itu.

Whuuasshh

Meriam itu ditembakan, wujudnya seperti Laser besar dengan kekuatan penuh mengarah ke Fairy Tail.

Terlihat Natsu mengkhawatirkan Erza, sedangkan para Anggota yang lain pasrah.

Dummmm

Meriam itu ditahan oleh Erza menggunakan tameng bajanya

"Erzaaaa" teriak Natsu

Perlahan Erza terseret kebelakang

Pyarr

Meriam itu berhasil ditahan oleh Erza, tetapi tampak kondisi Erza memperihatinkan, ia terlempar kebelakang dan Armornya juga sebagian hancur.

"Di..dia menahannya ??"

"Erza menyelamatkan kita"

Ucap para Anggota Guild yang kaguk pada Erza

"Erzaaa" teriak Natsu menghampiri Erza

"Bertahanlah" Gray juga menghampiri Erza

"Setelah Makarov kalah, sekarang Erza juga tidak bisa bertarung lagi"

Terdengar suara master jose dari kastil itu menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Kalian tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi" lanjutnya

Mereka semua tampak terlihat kesal dengan apa yang disampaikan Jose.

"Serahkan Lucy Heartfillia sekarang juga" ucap Jose yang mulai kesal

"Kau keterlaluan"

"Kami tidak akan menyerahkan Lucy pada kalian"

"Lucy adalah teman kami"

"Itu benar, kembalilah kami tidak akan menyerahkannya"

Lucy tampak terharu saat melihat para anggota Fairy Tail mempertahankannya, perlahan Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Serahkan Dia" ucap Jose

"KAMI LEBIH BAIK MATI DARI PADA MENYERAHKAN TEMAN KAMI" teriak Erza sekuat tenaga

Terlihat para anggota yang lain mulai semangat.

"JAWABAN KAMI TIDAK AKAN BERUBAH APA PUN YANG TERJADI, KAMI AKAN MENGALAHKAN MU" teriak Natsu

Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak dapat menahan tangis lagi.

"Oh begitu..

"KALAU BEGITU KAMI AKAN MENEMBAKAN TEMBAKAN JUPITER YANG LEBIH BESAR DAN HEBAT, BERSIAPLAH KALIAN" Teriak Jose yang juga sudah kesal

"A..apa ??"

"D..dia mau menembakan meriam itu lagi"

"Erza" ucap Gray yang sudah didekat Erza

Lalu Gray memangku Erza terluka

'Sial, walau pun Erza bisa menahan tembakan itu, tetapi ia hanya bisa menahannya sekali saja' batin Gray

Moncong meriam itu kembali mengumpulkan Energi, tetapi lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari yang tadi.

"Bagaimana ini ??" ucap Natsu yang juga berada didekat Erza

"Aku akan menahannya" ucap Erza yang ternyata masih sadar

"Erza..tidak..kau sudah terluka" ucap Gray

"Gray...Kau tau Fairy Tail adalah rumah ku dan juga rumah kita, aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang menghancurkannya" ucap Erza

"Tapi ka-

"Maaf Gray, Natsu, aku harus melakukan ini"

Erza perlahan berdiri, walau pun tubuhnya penuh luka tetapi ia tetap berusaha melindungi Guild dan juga temannya.

"Erza" Natsu mencoba menahan Erza, tetapi ia ditahan oleh Gray

"Lepaskan aku, Erza..aku tidak bisa membiarkannya" ucap Natsu tampak marah

"Aku juga begitu, tetapi kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sekarang yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah menghargai keputusannya" Gray juga tampak tidak rela.

Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah sedih dan Marah.

Sedangkan disisi lain Lucy hanya menangis melihat teman-temannya.

"Ini belum berakhir" Erza perlahan berjalan kedepan meninggalkan Gray dan Natsu.

Master jose yang melihat Erza yang penuh luka masih berusaha melindungi hanya tersenyum kecil meremehkan

"Oh..dia masih bertahan" guman Jose

Tampak Energi dimoncong meriam itu sudah penuh dan siap ditembakan

"Baiklah, kita lihat sejauh mana dia bertahan..

"Tembakan" perintah Jose

"Baik pak"

Booommmm

Kembali meriam itu melesatkan energi berbentuk leser kearah Fairy Tail, para Anggota Fairy Tail tampak sudah pasrah, Tetapi Erza tetapi tidak menyerah.

'Aku akan menggunakannya sekali lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan selamat tapi aku senang kalian hidup' batin Erza bersiap menahan serangan Meriam itu

Tetapi, sebelum meriam itu menghantam Erza, tepat didepannya muncul sebuah lubung hitam dan mengeluarkan seseorang pria remaja dengan seluruh tubuh berwarna kuning emas dan terdapat bolah hitam yang melingkar dibelakangnya yang ternyata itu adalah Naruto, Erza kaget saat melihat itu.

"Dimana ini ??" Naruto melihat sekitar, tetapi ia terkejut saat didepannya ia sudah disambut oleh tembakan yang besar

"Hoiy..hoiy..apa apaan ini" ucap Naruto

Booommmmm

"Erzaaaaaa" teriak seluruh anggota Fairy Tail menyaksikan Erza yang dihantam oleh meriam itu.

Terjadi ledakan yang lumayan besar Akibat meriam itu, debu berterbangan menutupi tempat keberadaan Erza.

"Siall" Natsu terduduk kesal saat melihat Erza menahan meriam itu

"A..apa itu ??" ucap Gray

Natsu langsung melihat kearah Gray

"Natsu, lihat itu" ucap Gray

Natsu pun melihat tempat Erza tadi dan melihat sebuh Bolah hitam besar seperti sedang melindungi sesuatu.

"Benda apa itu ??"

"Apa itu Erza ??"

Para Anggota Guild pun sedikit terkejut dan juga bingung oleh benda hitam itu.

Bahkan Master Jose juga terkejut saat melihat bola hitam yang seperti sedang melindungi sesuatu.

Perlahan bola hitam itu terbuka, dan tampak seorang pria remaja berpakaian yang menurut mereka Aneh dengan tubuh yang seluruhnya dilapisi Chakra berwarna kuning Emas menggedong ala Bridel Style Erza yang sudah pingsan.

"Erza" Natsu mau langsung menghampiri Erza, tetapi lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Gray

"Tunggu Natsu, Siapa dia ??" tanya Gray

"Itu tidak penting jika macam-macam dengan Erza ak-

"Jangan gegabah, Dia mampu menangkis Meriam itu tampak terluka dan penampilannya pun berbeda, aku merasa dia kuat" ucap Gray

Sedangkan Naruto yang saat ini berada di tengah-tengah antara Phantom dan Fairy Tail, melirik ke Phantom dan ke Fairy Tail, kemudian dia angkat bicara.

"Hoiy sialan, Siapa yang menyerang ku tadi" teriak Naruto

"Siapa kau sialan yang menghalangi ku" Terdengar Suara dari kastil yang menggunakan pengeras Suara

Naruto langsung melihat kearah Kastil itu.

"Oh..jadi kau yang menyerangku ya sialan" ucap Naruto

"Menyingkir lah kau sialan" ucap Jose

"Apa-apaan kau memerintahkan ku, kau menyerang ku dan kau menyuruh ku menyingkir" ucap Naruto tidal terima

Jose sepertinya sudah dibatas kesabaran, ia saat ini sangat kesal

"Baiklah, aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi jika kau ikut campur urusan ku, akan kumusnahkan juga kau dan wanita itu" ucap Jose

Tiba-tiba dalam kastil itu, muncul ratusan pasukan Jose dan menyerang Naruto juga Fairy Tail.

"A..apa ?? Prajurit mereka keluar" ucap Anggota Fairy Tail

"Matilah kalian semua oleh pasukan ku" ucap Jose

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia melompat kearah Natsu dan Gray.

Mereka berdua memasang posisi siaga melihat Naruto mengarah ke mereka

"Siapa kau ?!" tanya Natsu

"Hoiy..aku bukan orang jahat, kau teman wanita ini kan ??, aku titip dia" ucap Naruto meletakan perlahan Erza yang pingsan

Natsu dan juga Gray masih memasang posisi siaga.

"Tenanglah, Aku tidak tau apa masalah diantara kalian, tetapi orang itu membuat ku kesal" ucap Naruto

Setelah mengucapkan itu ia meninggalkan Erza bersama Natsu dan Gray.

Para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain juga menghampiri Erza yang sedang pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi Gray" tanya Wanita berambut panjang putih dengan poni yang diikat, ia adalah Mirajane Strauss

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau" ucap Gray melihat Naruto yang berada sedikit jauh didepan mereka.

Disisi Naruto terlihat ia hanya memasang ekspresi santai, sedangkan para pasukan jose masih Jauh dari Naruto, Naruto langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya pada Para biju

"Kurama, apa kau tau dimana ini ??" tanya Naruto pada Kurama

" **Aku tidak merasakan adanya Cha-**

Tampak kurama menghentikan perkataannya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sedikit terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia memasang ekspresi senang.

"Sasuke" ucap Naruto

 **End**

 **Yo minna, Ini adalah Fic kedua ane, bagaimana ?? Bagus kah ??, Review ya.**

 **Dan saya juga ingin bertanya, antara Ancologia dan Sasuke serta Naruto, lebih kuat yang mana ??**

 **Mohon jawab diReview ya..See You Next Time.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail : Two Shinobi No Kami**

Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua dilempar oleh Kaguya kedimensi lain, yaitu dimensi pengguna sihir.

Bagaimana cara mereka menjalani hidup didimensi barunya ??, akankah Kaguya kembali memburu mereka ??, hanya Takdir yang menentukan.

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto U. x...]**

 **[Sasuke U. x...]**

 **Genre : Gaje**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapter 2 : Phantom**

" **Chakranya berasal dari arah utara, Naruto, selesaikan ini, aku yakin dia merasakan Chakra mu juga** " ucap Gyuuki

"Baiklah, akan kugunakan Bijuudama" Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang

" **Dasar bodoh, jika kau menggunakan itu, kota ini akan hancur dalam sekejab"** ucap Kurama

" **Naruto-kun, Menujukan kekuatan mu sepenuhnya bukan lah hal yang bagus ditempat asing ini, lebih baik gunakan seperlunya** " Matatabi menasehati Naruto

" **Cukup menggunakan Sage Mode, kau tidak perlu menggunakan Rikudo Senjutsu** " ujar Son Goku

"Baiklah, akan ku coba" Naruto menghilangkan mode Rikudonya dan ia menggunakan Sage Mode

Sedangkan pasukan Jose yang menuju kearah Naruto saat ini mulai mendekat, Naruto langsung merepal Handseal

 **Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Boftt

Boftt

Bofft

"Dia bisa menggandakan diri ??" ucap Salah satu anggota Fairy Tail Kagum

"Sihir apa yang ia gunakan ??" ucap Gray yang juga kagum

Sedangkan disisi Naruto, ia saat ini bersama ratusan bunshinnya.

"Ku serahkan makhluk aneh itu pada kalian, aku akan mengurus yang didalam" ucap Naruto

"Oke bos" ucap Bunshin Naruto

Tap..

Naruto melompat kearah Natsu dan Gray serta anggota Fairy Tail yang lain.

"Kalian berdua, bisa bantu aku ??, aku yakin makhluk-makhluk itu musuh kalian kan ??" tanya Naruto

"Siapa kau ??" tanya Natsu

"Perkenalannya nanti saja, lebih baik kita urus mereka dulu" ucap Naruto

Gray mengangguk dan ia melihat kerarah Lucy

"Lucy, tolong jaga Erza" ucap Gray

"Baik" ucap Lucy

"Kita masuk ke benda aneh itu, aku yakin mereka yang mengendalikan ada disana" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah" ucap Gray dan Natsu bersama

Saat Natsu dan Gray ingin bergerak kekastil berjalan itu, Naruto menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu" ucap Naruto

Natsu dan Gray melihat kearah Naruto

"Jika benda itu berjalan, akan menyusahkan, aku akan menghancurkan kakinya dulu" ujar Naruto

Ditangan sebelah kanan dan kiri Naruto tercipta bola spiral berbentuk shuriken besar.

"Apa itu ??" tanya Natsu

"Ini akan menghancurkan semua kaki benda itu" ujar Naruto

"Apa kau becanda ??" ucap Gray

"Tidak"

 **Futon : Rasenshuriken**

Sringg

Bumm

Bumm

Ledakan yang besar itu membuat semua kaki kastil berjalan itu hancur

Natsu dan Gray terperanga melihat itu.

"Ayo" ajak Naruto.

Sedangakan Jose yang didalam kastil itu sedikit terkejut ketika kaki kastil bergerak itu hancur.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Jose

"Master, kaki Kastilnya hancur" ucap salah satu anggota Phantom yang mengendalikan kastil itu.

"Sialan, Tembakan meriam Jupiter" perintah Jose

"Maaf master, kita harus menunggu 15 menit untuk mengisi sihirnya"

"Sial" ucap Jose

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Dibelakang Jose terlihat empat Orang yang datang dibalik kegelapan.

"Kami akan mengurus tikus-tikus itu master" ucap Salah satu dari empat orang itu.

Jose yang mendengar itu tersenyum

"Element Four, habisi mereka" ucap Jose tersenyum licik.

 **Xxx**

Didalam hutan yang rimbun, terlihat pemuda berambut Raven sedang berjalan, ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha

"Dimana ini ??" gumannya

"Aku tidak merasakan adanya Chakra, apa kaguya sialan itu menggunakan genjutsu ??" ucapnya

Tap.

Sasuke melompat dan naik keatas pohon, ia melihat daerah sekitar.

"Sial, tempat ini sangat asing" ucap Sasuke

Tap..

Ia kembali melompat dan mendarat ditanah.

Deg..

Mata sasuke membulat, perlahan ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum kecil.

"Si Dobe" ucapnya

Sepertinya Sasuke juga merasakan Chakra Naruto, perlahan tubuhnya terlihat dilapisi chakra berwarna ungu, dan perlahan juga chakra itu berbentuk seperti wujud tengkorak, kemudian dilapisi oleh daging, Sasuke terus menjulang keatas dan wujud dari Chakra ungu itu semakin terlihat dan membesar, sehinggah pohon yang berada disekitarnya terhempas.

"Menggunakan Susano'o akan lebih efektif" ucap Sasuke

Sekarang terlihat, Chakra ungu yang berbentuk itu ternyata Susano'o, dan dalam keadaan yang sangat besar serta stabil.

Whusss..

Sasuke mengepakan sayap Susano'o, pohon-pohon pun terhempas dan dia terbang mencari Naruto.

 **Xxx**

Terlihat Gray, Natsu dan Naruto sudah berada didekat kastil besar itu.

"Mulai dari sini kita berpencar, kau rambut pink dan kucing, masuk kedalam bagian meriam itu, dan kau Rambut hitam tanpa baju, aku menyerahkan bagian atas padamu" ucap Naruto

"Kau sendiri ??" tanya Gray.

"Aku akan mengurus yang diruang kendali" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah" ucap mereka berdua

"Berpencar"

Whuss..

Naruto langsung melompat keatas, Natsu dan Happy masuk kedalam moncong meriam itu, dan Gray memanjat kebagian atas.

Terlihat saat ini Natsu bersama Happy menyusuri bagian dalam meriam itu.

"Siapa orang itu Natsu ??" tanya Happy

"Entahlah, tapi kufikir dia baik" ucap Natsu

Dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai disebuah ruang setelah menyelusuri bagian dalam meriam.

Terlihat didalamnya seperti ada bola berbentuk besar dan memiliki kabel.

"A..apa ini ??" tanya Happy

"Ini seperti La'cyrma, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat yang sebesar ini" ucap Natsu

"Meriam pemusnah masal ini menakjubkan, menjadikan sihir dalam bentuk peluru" ucap Happy

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, orang itu bilang kita harus menghancurkan benda ini kan" ucap Natsu

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melakukannya"

Terlihat siluet hitam bersandar didinding dekat La'Cyrma itu.

"Penjaga?" ucap Happy

"Siapa yang perduli, aku akan menghajarnya" ucap Natsu yang berlari kearah siluet hitam itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu" ucap siluet itu.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu sialan" Natsu melapisi tangannya dengan api dan mengarahkan pukulannya ke Siluet itu.

Duarr..

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Natsu yang dilapisi api memukul wajahnya sendiri.

Happy yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Natsu apa yang kau lakukan ??" ucap Happy.

'Gawat, tubuh ku bergerak sendiri' batin Natsu.

Brukk..

Natsu terserat kelantai, Happy segera menghampiri Natsu.

"Kau lah yang menghalangi jalan kami" terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam bercampur putih dengan bagian belakang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda, pada bagian hidungnya terlihat tato berwarna hitam yang memanjang horizontal. Ia adalah Totamaru, penyihir Rank S Phantom Lord dan salah satu dari Element Four.

Sedangkan diluar kastil, terlihat para bunshin Naruto menghadapi pasukan Jose, Bunshin Naruto lebih unggul dibandingkan dengan pasukan Jose.

Para anggota Fairy Tail juga ikut membantu untuk melawan pasukan Jose.

Sedangkan Lucy berada didalam bersama Erza yang pingsan.

Natsu kembali berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Menyingkir dari tempat itu, aku akan menghancurkan La'Cyrmanya" ucap Natsu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu, kau mengerti" ucap Totamaru

"Aku sedang terburu-buru, jangan menyianyiakan waktu" ucap Natsu berteriak

Whuss..

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Natsu kembali melapisi tangannya dengan api dan mengarahkan pukulan ke Totamaru.

Duaak..

Lagi-lagi Natsu memukul wajahnya sendiri dan ia tercampak.

"Natsu" teriak Happy

Natsu bangkit, dan menatapi tangannya.

"Seperti ini lagi, apa-apaan ini" ucap Natsu

"Natsu, kau tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, kita harus menghacurkan jupiter secepatnya" tampak Happy mulai panik

Natsu kembali berdiri, ia melapisi tangannya dengan api dan berlari kearah Totamaru.

"Keparat" teriaknya.

Duakk.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, Natsu kembali memukul wajahnya sendiri.

"Nama ku Totamaru, aku bisa mengendalikan element api, semua api bisa kukendalikan" ucapnya dengan sombong

"Apa ??" ucap Natsu

"Tidak peduli siapa lawan ku, semua api adalah milik ku" ucapnya

"Tapi api ini punya ku" ucap Natsu

"Natsu jangan bertele-tele, cepat hancurkan itu terlebih dahulu" teriak Happy

"Kali ini kau akan merasakan bagaimana terbakar, Tuan penyihir api" ucap Totamaru mengambil ancang-ancang

 **Blue Fire**

Whusshh

Dari tangan Totamaru muncul api biru yang melesat kearah Natsu.

Bukannya menghindar, Natsu malah menerimanya.

Hap.

Hap..

Hap.

Dengan cepat Natsu memakan semua api biru itu.

"Whoo..dingin!!, ini pertama kalinya aku memakan api dingin seperti ini" ucap Natsu

"Ohh..ternyata kau Dragon Slayer yang sering dibicarakan itu ya, aku rasa ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan bagi kita" ucap Totamaru

"Hah ??" Natsu bingung

"Karena api tidak berguna satu sama lain" lanjut Totamaru

"Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, kau bahkan belum mencicipi api ku" ucap Natsu

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan tersentuh api mu" ucap Totamaru.

Natsu sepertinya mendapatkan ide dan tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan sihir yang satu ini" Pipi Natsu menggembung

"Selama itu api aku bisa mengendalikannya Salamander's" ucap Totamaru

Natsu membusukan dadanya, pipinya menjadi gembung, Totamaru yang melihat itu mengambil kuda-kuda dengan kedua tangan mengarah kedepan

'Aku tau yang satu ini adalah sihir api yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya' batin Totamaru tersenyum

Cuiihh

Seketika Totamaru mematung saat yang dikeluarkan Natsu bukan api melainkan ludahnya yang mendarat tepat diwajahnya.

"Ahahahahaha" Natsu tertawa keras, sedangkan Totamaru terlihat emosi.

"Natsu, kita dalam bahaya, Jupiter akan segera menembak" teriak Happy terbang.

"Sialan, kau menipuku ya" teriak Totamaru kesal

 **Orange Fire**

Whussh..

Totamaru mengeluarkan api orange dan mengarahkannya ke Natsu.

"Sihir api adalah makanan ku, dan sepertinya api itu terlihat enak" ucap Natsu

Brrr

Natsu berteriak saat api itu mengeluarkan Aroma yang busuk.

"A..apa ini, bau sekali" ucapnya berkeringat dingin dan mual

"Ahahahaha...itu adalah kotoran api" ucap Totamaru ketawa ngakak

"Kau ini jorok sekali" ucap Natsu

"Kau duluan yang memulai" ucap Totamaru

"Kurang ajar" Natsu berteriak sangat marah

"Natsu sudah cukup" ucap Happy

"Berisik" Natsu melesat kearah Totamaru, ia melancarkan pukulan tetapi berhasil dihindari oleh Totamaru.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah menyerangku dengan sihir tinju api mu ??" ucap Totamaru

"Kalau begitu, akan kugunakan pedang ini" lanjutnya

Sring..

Sring

Sring

Sring

Ia menyerang Natsu dengan pedangnya tapi masih bisa dihindari oleh Natsu

"Cih" Natsu kembali melapisi tangannya dengan api dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke Totamaru.

"Kau ini keras kepala ya" ujar Totamaru

Duak

Whuashh

Natsu kembali memukul wajahnya sendiri, tetapi ia membesarkan api sehinggah Totamaru juga kena.

Sedangkan diluar Kastil, para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain panik saat melihat Jupiter yang sedang mengumpulkan sihir dimomcong siap untuk menembak.

"Energinya berkumpul"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana"

Lucy dari dalam Guild masih melihat kearah kastil dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hehehe" Natsu tertawa kecil saat melihat keadaan Totamaru

'Dia membuat api yang cukup besar untuk mengenaiku' batin Totamaru

La'Cyrma itu terlihat siap menembakan Jupiter, Happy pun sangat panik

"Natsuu" panggilnya

Whusshh..

Natsu mengumpulkan api di tangan kanannya dan meninjukan api besar itu kearah Totamaru.

Totamaru langsung menghindar.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi" ucapnya

Natsu yang melihat itu kesal.

 **Karyu No Tekken**

Whussh

Natsu kembali mengumpulkan api di tangan kanannya, tetapi lebih besar.

Totamaru kembali bisa menghindari serangan Natsu

"Ngak kena..ngak kena" ejek Totamaru

"Sasaran ku dari awal bukan lah kau"

Duaarrrr

Serangan Natsu tepat mengenai La'Cyrma itu dan menghancurkannya.

"Apa ??" Totamaru terkejut

"Whoooa" ucap Happy senang.

Dari luar kastil, mereka semua melihat meriam itu meledak

"Whoo..lihat"

"Meriamnya hancur"

"Whoo"

"Natsu berhasil" semua anggota Fairy Tail senang.

"Bagus sekali Natsu" ucap wanita berambut panjang berwarna coklat, ia adalah Cana Alberona

"Sekarang giliran kami untuk menghancurkan kalian, Phantom" ujar Natsu dengan tampang sangar

Api Natsu adalah petanda serangan balik Fairy Tail kepada Phantom Lord

"H..hey master, ini tidak seperti yang kau bilang, aku tidak tau kalau ada anggota Fairy Tail sekuat ini" ucap Totamaru berkeringat dingin

Terlihat diruang kendali terjadi kepanikan

"Ma..master, Jupiter telah di hancurkan" ucap salah satu anggota Phantom

"Dasar bocah sialan" ucap kesal Jose.

"Aku sudah tau semua sihirmu itu" ucap Natsu pada Totamaru

Grrrr

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu bergetar.

"Ada apa ini ??" tanya Happy

"Dia benar-benar melakukan rencana itu, ruangan ini tidak memiliki tempat yang datar lagi" teriak Totamaru.

"Datar ??" bingung Natsu

"Aaaaaa" Natsu berteriak karena kehilangan keseimbangan

Sedangkan dari luar, terlihat kastil itu kembali berdiri dengan keenam kakinya.

"Haaa, benda itu kembali berdiri"

"Gawat"

"Apa lagi rencana mereka kali ini"

Para Anggota Fairy Tail kembali panik ketika melihat Kastil itu bertransformasi, Naruto yang sedari tadi berlari berhenti sejenak.

"Sial..apa dia bisa berubah" ucap Naruto

Ditempat Natsu terlihat Happy yang pingsan ketimpuk batu.

"Happy" ucap Natsu menahan mual

Begitu juga halnya dengan diluar kastil, Bunshin Naruto menghilangkan diri setelah memusnahkan pasukan Jose, dan kini hanya tersisa satu bunshin.

"H..hoiy..apa lagi ini ??"

"Selesai, ini adalah senjata terkuat Guild kami, "Super Mage Giant Phantom Mk II"" ujar Totamaru

"Benda itu mengarah kemari" ucap salah seorang Anggota Fairy Tail.

"Dia akan menginjak-nginjak Guild kita"

"Ini benar-benar gawat"

"Tenanglah, Mereka ada didalam benda itu, Natsu juga berada didalam" ujar Cana

"Natsu ?? Apa kau tidak melihat itu adalah kendaraan" ujar Max

"Eh ??" Cana memasang wajah terkejut

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, diriku yang asli ada didalam sana" ujar Bunshin Naruto

Tiba-tiba terlihat, Tangan Robot raksasa bergerak seperti menulis sesuatu, ternyata ia membuat lingkaran sihir besar.

"Robot itu adalah Mage" teriak Cana panik

"Apaaa ??" tampak anggota Fairy Tail yang lain juga panik.

Robot itu sendiri tampak membuat setengah dari lingkaran sihir itu.

Terlihat Mira juga tampak panik.

"Mantra sihir itu adalah Abbys Break, Bukankah itu salah satu dari mantra terlarang" ucap Mirajane

"Lingkaran mantra yang besar sekali, ini gawat, itu akan bisa menghancurkan seisi kota" ucap Loki

Tiba-tiba tangan kiri robot itu bergerak menuju ke Mirajane.

"Ahhh" Mira berteriak ketika tangan robot itu mencengkramnya

"Mira"

"Mira-chan"

Tampak anggota yang lain panik saat melihat mira dicengkraman robot itu.

"Kau adalah yang pertama kumusnahkan" ucap Jose dari dalam

"Nee-san" teriak Elfman

"E..e..elfam"

Elfman tidak tinggal diam saat melihat Mirajane yang ternyata adalah Kakaknya dicengkram oleh robot itu.

"Jangan Elfman" ucap Cana

"Nee-san dalam bahaya, menyingkir" ucap Elfaman

tiba-tiba, Seseorang melesat dan menebas tangan itu. Ternyata itu Sasuke, yang melesat dengan tubuh dilapisi Susano'o bersenjata pedang.

"Apa kau menjadi lemah Naruto" ucapnya.

Mirajane dan Mereka semua terkejut melihat hal itu, Sedangkan Bunshin Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat sasuke.

"Kau lama sekali" ucap Naruto

Dumm

Perfect Susano'o sasuke mendarat dengan Mirajane yang berada digenggaman tangannya dan lalu ia menurunkannya, perlahan perfect Susano'o itu menghilangkan, Sasuke mendarat ditanah.

"Apa itu tadi ??" ucap Para anggota Fairy Tail

Sedangkan Mirajane terlihat masih mematung saat sasuke menurunkannya.

"Nee-san" Elfman berlari kearah Mirajane.

"E..elfman" Mirajane tersadar dari bengongnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ??" tanya Elfman

"U..um..dia menolong ku" ucap Mirajane melihat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju ke Naruto.

"Dobe..apa kau tau kita dimana sekarang ??" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah Teme, aku tidak merasakan adanya Chakra sama sekali disini" ucap Naruto

"Ini gawat" ucap Sasuke

"Kau benar, disini juga keadaannya Kacau, mereka juga memerlukan bantuan" ujar Naruto.

"Ada apa disini ??" ucap Sasuke

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja saat aku berada disini, tempat ini berantakan " ucap Naruto.

Beralih ke tempat Naruto yang asli, Saat ini ia berhadapan dengan seseorang aneh.

"Nama ku adalah Sol, Kau boleh memanggil ku Moseiler Sol" ucap orang aneh itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, Bagaimana cara menghentikan benda ini ??" tanya Naruto santai

"Kau fikir aku akan memberitau mu"

Naruto berlari kearah orang itu dan mencoba melesatkan pukulan.

"Aku akan memaksa mu" ucap Naruto

 **Sable Dance**

Dengan lincah Sol menghindari pukulan Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

 **Roche Cencerto**

Duaakk

Sol muncul dan menendang Naruto dengan keras sampai menghancurkan dinding kastil itu, Kumpulan debu yang banyak menutupi tempat itu.

"No..no..no...itu adalah kekuatan dari Element Four, kau hanya lah tikus yang menghalangi jalan kami" ucap Sol dengan angkuh

"Tikus ?? Menghalangi ??, apa kau becanda" terlihat Naruto berdiri santai tanpa terluka sedikit pun

Sol yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Kalian yang menyerang ku dan kalian bilang aku menghalangi kalian, sepertinya aku salah" tampak Naruto sedikit marah

Sol yang merasakan tekanan energi dari Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Aku akan memusnahkan mu"

 **Platre Sonato**

Dummm

Terlihat Sol mengeluarkan tangan besar yang mengarah ke Naruto, tetapi matanya melebar saat melihat menahan serangannya dengan satu jari saja.

"B..ba..bagaimana bisa ??" ucap Sol

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin menggunkan kekerasan, tetapi jika kau memaksa.."

 **Rasengan**

Tiba-tiba dibelakang Sol muncul Bunshin Naruto yang membawa Rasengan, seketika mata Sol melebar dan ia berkeringat dingin.

Duuaarrr..

Ia tercampak kuat menghantam dinding hinggah pingsan ditempat.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju keruang kendali, tetapi ketika hampir sampai, muncul seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan mata tertutup dan pakaian serba tertutup, Naruto menghentikan lajunya dan memperhatikan orang itu.

"Ketika sayap api yang mulai jatuh membusuk, ketika dia bertobat maka akan menjadi mayat" ucap orang itu

Naruto yang mendengarnya tampak tidak mengerti sama sekali dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ano..kau berbicara apa ya" ucap Naruto dengan polos

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Aria, salah satu dari Element Four, aku datang untuk membasmi mu" ucap orang itu yang ternyata Aria

"Hah ??, membasmi ??" tanya Naruto

"Aku akan membasmimu mu" ucap Aria

"Maaf, lain kali saja, aku harus menghentikan ini" ucap Naruto meninggalkan Aria

"Kau meremehkan ku" seketika Aria berada didalam Naruto dan meposisikan tangannya yang berada didada saling berhadapan seperti sedang betapa.

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi langsung memutarkan tubuhnya dan menyongket wajah Orang yang bernama Aria itu dengan kakiknya

Duakk

Ia terpental keatas lalu jatuh kebawah, namun masih mendarat dengan posisi yang sempurna.

"Ternyata kau lumayan makhluk penuh dosa, tidak ada yang pernah bisa mendetekai gerakan ku sebelumnya" puji Aria

"Tidak dengan ku sialan, aku tidak punya waktu bermain-main dengan mu" ujar Naruto

Aria melesat dengan memukul udara didepannya dan menciptakan tekanan angin yang kuat mengarah ke Naruto, tetapi Naruto masih bisa mengindarinya dalam Mode Sage.

'Jadi dia memiliki elemen angin ya' batin Naruto

Tap..

Naruto berdiri dinding, Aria terus memperhatikan Naruto

"Lumayan juga kau, bisa menghindari serangan ku" ucap Aria.

"Untuk seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan angin kau sangat buruk" ujar Naruto.

Naruto membuat Bola spiral berbentuk shuriken dijari telunjuknya.

"Aku juga memiliki elemen angin, biar kuperlihatkan bagaimana elemen angin itu"

 **Mini Rasenshuriken**

Sringg..

Naruto melemparnya kearah Aria.

"Hmm ??" remeh Aria

Naruto menyeringai kecil.

Buummm

Mini Rasenshuriken itu meledak dan mementalkan Aria kebelakang.

"Dasar, baru seperti itu saja sudah kalah, hah..lagi pula Sage Mode ku juga sudah habis" ucap Naruto meminggalkan Aria.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba Naruto dibuat terkejut saat Aria tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya, dan dia juga sudah terlambat untuk mengelak.

 **Airspace Matsu**

Dumm

"Semua sihirmu akan hilang sampai ke titik nol" ucap Aria.

"Sial..aku lengah" tampak Naruto perlahan kelelahan.

Whuusshh

Duakk

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang menendang Aria hinggah terpental dan berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Kau.." ucap Naruto

"Dia adalah bagian ku, orang yang membuat master seperti itu harus kuhancurkan" kata Erza.

"Oh..Titania kah ??" ucap Aria bangkit.

Kemudian ia membuka perban dibagian matanya.

"Untuk melawan Erza aku harus menggumakan ini" ucap Aria.

Sedang diluar kastil terlihat Mira yang berbicara dengan Elfman.

"Kita harus menyusul Erza" ucap Mirajane

"Nee-san" ucap Elfman

"Aku tau pasti dia melawan salah satu Elemen Four, yaitu Aria" ucap Mirajane

"Aria ??"

"Ya, Aria selalu menutup matanya, itu dilakukan agar menahan kekuatan sihirnya yang terlalu besar" jelas Mirajane

"Ini gawat" ucap Elfman

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap Mira

"Hm" lanjut Elfman

Mereka berdua pun pergi kedalam kastil untuk menyusul Erza.

Sedangkan ditempat Erza dan Naruto, tampak Aria sudah membuka matanya dan matanya bersinar.

"Aku sudah mengaktifkan sihir kematian Zero, udara ini akan menyerap seluruh energi kehidupan" ucap Aria mengambil kuda-kuda.

Tampak semua kekuatan Erza dan Naruto diserap oleh udara disekitar mereka, Erza tampak kesakitan dicampur kesal, sedangkan Naruto masih tampak santai, sebenarnya ia bisa mengalahkan Aria dengan mudah, tapi saat Naruto melihat kesungguhan Erza, ia hanya melihat saja, jika diluar dugaan ia baru akan bertindak.

"KENAPA MUDAHNYA KAU BERKATA MERENGGUT NYAWA SESEORANG" teriak Erza kesal.

"Mari kita mulai" Aria tersenyum

Whuss..

Erza melesat dengan pedangnya, Aria bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Kita lihat, apa kau bisa menghindar dari udara ku ini" ucap Aria

Sringg..

Erza menebas udara Aria, Aria yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin, dimemotong udaranya" ucap Aria tidak percaya.

Erza langsung mengubah baju Zirahnya menjadi **Heaven Wheels Armor.**

Sringg..

Sringg..

Ia menebas Aria dan membuatnya penuh luka dalam sekejab hinggah pingsan

Naruto yang melihat itu takjub akan kemampuan Erza.

Erza menatap Aria dengan mata yang sangat tajam.

"MASTER TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KALAH PADA SAMPAH SEPERTI MU, TIDAK WALAU PUN DALAM MIMPI MU" ucap Erza.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Tiba-tiba kastil itu berguncang dan terlihat lingkaran Sihir besar di luar juga menghilang.

Pyarrr..

Baju Zirah Erza kembali seperti biasa, lalu ia kehilang keseimbangan.

'Aku sudah mencapai batas ku' batinnya pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat menangkap Erza.

Grabb

Ia pun jatuh tepat di pelukan Naruto, dan langsung meletakan kepala Erza dipangkuannya.

Diruang kendali, tampak Jose yang sangat kesal.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN, PARA SAMPAH ITU BISA MENGALAHKAN ELEMENT FOUR" teriak Jose.

Anggota yang lain tampak ketakutan.

"Dimana Gajel" tanya Jose pada Anggotanya.

"Aku disini master" tampak gajek muncul dibelakang Jose.

"Keempat Element four dikalahkan ??, yah tampaknya mereka juga sampah"

"Harusnya, aku lah yang kau kirim dari awal untuk membereskan mereka" lanjut Gajel tampak ia menggendong seorang wanita.

Bruukk

"Ini hadiah untuk mu master" ucap Gajeel menjatuhkan wanita itu.

Jose langsung menoleh kearah Gajeel.

"Lucy ??, bagaimana biasa??" tanya Jose.

"Jangan meremehkan penciuman Dragon Slayer" ucap Gajeel

Terlihat Lucy penuh luka dan tidak bergerak.

"Tapi Gajeel-san, apa dia masih hidup??" tanya salah satu anggota Phantom

Duaakk

Gajeel menendang keras Lucy sampai tercampak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan Gajeel-san" ucap salah satu anggota Phantom saat melihat Gajeel menendang Lucy.

"Uhukk..uhukk...uhukk" Lucy mengeluarkan darah dari mulut

"Untuk ku sepertinya dia masih hidup" ucap Gajeel

"Kau memang anggota terkuat Phanton Gajeel-san" Puji Jose tersenyum puas.

Kemudian Jose memegang Mic.

"Dengankan aku Fairy Tail" ucap Jose

Mereka yang berada diluar melihat kearah kastil itu.

"Lucy Heartfillia sudah kami tangkap" lanjut Jose

Para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain terkejut

"Apa ??"

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Happy yang mencari Erza saat Natsu merasa baunya.

"Mereka telah menemukan tempat persembunyiannya" ucap Mirajane didalam kastil, ia bersama Elfman dan Ia juga bertemu dengan Gray yang sudah mengalahkan Juvia.

"Target utama kami telah berhasil kami amankan" ucap Jose.

"Aaahhhhh" terdengar suara teriakan Lucy dari pengeraa suara itu.

"Bukan kah itu suara Lucy ??"

"Oi..apa yang kau lakukan pada lucy" teriak anggota Fairy Tail

"Stopp..hentikan" Mirajane menutupi telinganya"

Semua para Anggota Fairy Tail panik saat mengetauhi Lucy sudah ditangkap.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah mendengarnya" Lanjut Jose

Whuuashh

Tiba-tiba pasukan Jose muncup dan langsung menyerang anggota Fairy Tail.

"Dan kami masih punya satu tujuan lagi" ucap Jose.

"Untuk membantai kalian semua penyihir Fairy Tail" lanjut Jose

Naruto yang melihat pasukan bayangan itu kembali lagi langsung menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau selamatkan wanita itu" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah..kali ini saja" ucap Sasuke

"Apa kau mengetauhi wanita itu ??" tanya Naruto

"Akan kugunakan Sharingan" lanjut sasuke langsung pergi

Naruto juga merepal Hanseal.

 **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.**

Bofftt..

Bifftt..

Bofftt..

Bunshin Naruto dan Anggota Fairy Tail yang lain berhadapan dengan para bayangan jose.

"Sial..mereka lebih kuat dari yang tadi" ucap Naruto

Tampak diruang kendali, Jose pergi

"Jaga Lucy jangan sampai lengah" ucapnya

"Hm" balas Gajeel

"Aku harus mengajarkan pada mereka, tak ada lagi yang namanya keajaiban, Aku akan membereskan mereka semua dengan tangan ku sendiri.

Ditempat Naruto dan Erza tampak Natsu dan Happy telah datang.

"Erza" teriak Natsu dan Happy melihat Erza

"Tenang, dihanya kelelahan" ucap Naruto

"Natsu" ucap Erza

"Erza" balas Natsu.

"Natsu, lepaskan kekuatan mu" ucap Erza

Natsu tampak bingung

"Kau masih mempunyai kekuatan yang tidur didalam diri mu" ucap Erza

"Percayalah pada diri mu sendiri dan kekuatan mu akan bangkit, ini adalah saat yang tepat. Lucy, Guild kita, lindungi mereka semua" lanjut Erza

"SEKARANG PERGILAH NATSU, KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG MAMPU MELAMPUI KEKUATAN KU" teriak Erza

Natsu yang mendengar itu mengepalkan eret tangannya kemudian berbalik badan.

Whuuss..

Badannya diselimuti api yang besar, dan langsung pergi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ??" tanya Naruto

"Ha..ha..aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi terima kasih untuk bantuan mu" ucap Erza

"Erza" Seseorang memanggil Erza dan tenyata itu adalah Mirajane, Elfman dan Gray.

Erza langasung memposisikan dirinya duduk dan dibantu Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap Gray

"Aku tidak ingin kalian melihat ku dalam kondisi yang lemah, tetapi sepertinya aku bertindak terlalu jauh ya" ucap Erza

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang aura jahat sangat terasa, Mirajane, Erza, Gray dan Elfaman sangat terkejut merasakannya.

"Ap..apa ini??" tanya Gray

Prok..prok

"Wah...wah..pertunjukan yang bagus" ucap Seseorang dari arah belakang mereka.

Mereka semua menoleh dan terlihat tenyata itu adalah Jose Master dari Phantom.

"Aku tidak menduga kalian membuatku untuk mengakhir pertunjukan ini" ucap Jose

"Orang itu" ucap Gray

"Pemimpin Phantom" Lanjut Elfman.

'Aura jahat apa ini, semakin dekat dengannya membuatku mual' batin Mirajane

Naruto masih menatap bingung dengan suasana yang ada.

Gray dan Elfman maju kedepan, Jose terus berjalan dengan mengobarlan aura gelap yang jahat.

Jose mengambil ancang-ancang, Naruto yang merasakan tekanan kekuatan langsung mengeluarkan gudoudama untuk menjadi tameng.

"Awass" teriak Erza

Duaaarrrrr..

Jose menghancurkan apa yang ada didepannya.

Tapi tampak didepan jose benda berwarna hitam menjadi tameng mereka.

"Apa ini??" ucap Gray melihat sekitar

"Benda ini melindungi kita" sambung mirajane.

Perlahan benda itu mengecil menjadi bulat lalu menghilang, sedangkan saat ini Naruto berada didepan mereka berhadapan dengan Jose.

"Ohh..kalau tidak salah, kau bocah yang menahan serangan jupiter kan ??" tanya Jose

"Jadi kau yang menyerang ku ya" ucap Naruto mengaktifkan Sage modenya.

"Itu karena kau mencampuri urusan ku" ucap Jose

"Mencapuri ?!, kau yang tiba-tiba menyerang ku" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, Aku yakin kau bukan penyihir dari Fairy Tail, bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan ku, akan kubiarkan kau hidup" ucap Jose

"Membiar kan ku hidup ??" ucap Naruto menundukan kepalanya, Jose yang mendengar itu menangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau bisa membunuh ku" ucap Naruto

Jose yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar keras kepala, Baiklah, aku akan membunuh mu" ucap Jose yang saat ini matanya berwarna hitam dan dari sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan Aura pekat.

"Coba saja kalau bisa"

Blaarrr...

Sekita lonjakan Chakra berwarna kuning yang sangat dasyat keluar dari tubuh Naruto, dan itu membuat dinding disekitar retak, tempat pijakannya juga hancur dan membuat jose Terpental keras kebelakang menghantam dinding.

Mereka yang berada diluar bahkan merasakan kekuatan yang besar itu.

"A..apa ini..aku tidak pernah merasakan kekuatan segila ini" ucap Erza tidak percaya

"A..apa dia manusia ??" tanya Gray

"Dia memang pria sejati" ucap Elfman

"Ini setara dengan master" lanjut Mirajane

Seluruh tubuh Naruto terselimuti Chakra berwarna kuning(Mode Kurama level 1)

Sedangkan sasuke yang saat ini mencekik Salah satu anggota Phantom untuk mengambil ingatan tentang Lucy dengan Sharingan Akhirnya selesai.

Ia pun sudah mengetauhi keberadaan Lucy saat ini, tetapi ia terkejut saat merasakan Chakra Naruto

"Dasar, dia berlebihan" ucap Sasuke yang berlari menuju ruangan.

Tampak diruangan itu Natsu sedang bertarung dengan Gajeel, dan Sasuke melihat Lucy yang sedang melihat pertarungan itu.

Sasuke langsung menghampirinya.

"Apa kau orang yang bernama Lucy ??" tanya Sasuke.

Lucy terkejut dan langsung menoleh kebelakang melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang tampan.

"Si..siapa kau ??" tanya Lucy Takut

"Tenanglah, Aku bukan orang jahat, aku datang menolong mu" ucap Sasuke

"Aku tidak percaya" ucap Lucy

'Ini merepotkan, sialan kau Dobe' Batin Sasuke

"Aku akan membawa mu dengan paksa" ucap datar Sasuke

"Tidak..aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Natsu, Dia membutuhkan Api" ucap Lucy

"Api ??, maksud mu pria aneh berambut pink itu" Sasuke bingung

"Ya, dia membutuhkan api untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya" ucap Lucy berfikir.

"Apa dia teman mu ??" tanya Sasuke

"Dia teman ku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya" ucap Lucy

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mu tapi..

Sasuke merepal Handseal, Lucy yang melihat itu bingung.

 **Katon : Goka Mekkakyu**

Whussshh..

Api yang sangat besar disemburkan oleh Sasuke yang membuat Lucy terkagum melihatnya.

"Api" ucap Lucy

Gajeel yang melihat gelombang api besar itu terkejut dan langsung menghindar, tetapi Natsu yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung menghisap seluruhnya.

"Dari mana datangnya Api itu" ucap Gajeel bingung.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa ??, Api itu sangat besar, apa kau seorang Dragon Slayer??" tanya Lucy

"Aku bukan Dragon Slayer atau apa pun" ucap Sasuke.

Gajeel kembali berlari kearah Natsu.

"Jangan sombong karena kau memakan api, itu tidak mengubah apa pun" teriak Gajeel

Tubuh Natsu saat ini diselimuti api, Sasuke mengamati pertarungan itu dengan Sharingan.

 **Karyuu No Tekken**

Duaarr

Natsu memukul telak Gajeel dengan tangan yang dilapisi api.

"Apa kau bilang. Levi, Droy, Jet, Master, Lucy dan semua teman ku dari Fairy Tail...

Tampak Natsu dengan wajah yang kesal.

 **Tetsuryuu No Houka**

Gajeel mengeluarkan napas besi dari mulut dan mengarah ke Natsu.

Natsu yang melihat itu tidak membiarkannya.

 **Karyuu No Yokugeki**

Natsu mengumpulkan api dikedua tangannya dan meninju musuh utk mementalkan Gajeel.

"BERANINYA TANGAN KOTOR MU MENTENTUH MEREKA" teriak Natsu

"KAU BISA MENGHINAKU SESUKAMU, TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KU MENGHINA TEMAN-TEMAN KU"

 **Guren Karyu**

Natsu membuat api ditangan dan memukul Gajeel secara bertubi2 dan setiap pukulan menimbulkan ledakan api kecil

Duuaarrr

"Tidak mungkin" teriak Gajeel tercampak keluar Kastil dan tampak tempat sekitar menjadi hancur.

"Apa yang terjadi ??"

"Guild Phantom telah"

Terlihat Anggota Fairy Tail yang lain juga senang, begitu juga dengan Lucy.

"Hancur" ucap mereka bersama.

Perlahan tempat pijakan Lucy dan Sasuke retak.

"Eh ??" ucap Lucy

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung membuat satu bunshin untuk menyelamatkan Natsu dan ia sendiri menggendong Lucy Ala Bridel Style.

"Eh..ap..apa yang kau lakukan" wajah Lucy memerah saat digendong Sasuke

"Sudahlah, diam saja" ucap Sasuke

"Bagaimana dengan Natsu" ucap Lucy

"Dia selamat" ucap Sasuke

Lucy melihat Bunsin Sasuke juga menggendong Natsu

"A..ada dua ??"

"Berisik" ucap Sasuke membawanya keluar Kastil itu.

Ditempat Naruto dan Jose, tampak perlahan bangunan itu rubuh, jose langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Sepertinya Natsu berhasil" ucap Erza

"Ini belum berakhir" ucap Jose mengarahkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan tekanan energi hitam ke Naruto.

Duaarrr..

Semuanya terkejut saat sihir Jose dutangkis oleh sihir yang dikenal mereka

"Siapa itu ??" tanya Jose

"Sudah banyak dari yang kau tumpahkan dari anak-anak ku" ucap Dari balik debu terlihat pria tua pendek berjalan.

"Master" tampak mata Erza dan Mirajane berkaca-kaca.

Naruto hanya bingung melihat pria tua yang ternyata itu adalah Makarov Drayer, Master Fairy Tail yang datang mendekati dirinya.

"Sudah cukup anak muda, terima kasih telah membantu kami, mulai dari sini aku yang ambil alih" ucap Pria tua itu yang membuat Naruto teringat pada seseorang.

"E..eh ?? Siapa kau ??" tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah orang tua dari mereka, Master dari Fairy Tail" ucap Makarov

"Begitu ya, apa kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan ku lagi ??" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, tapi aku minta kau melindungi mereka, aku percayakan itu" ucap Makarov

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto melompat kearah Erza dan yang lain.

Tampak saat ini Makarov dan Jose saling berhadapan, mereka terus bertarung dan saling menyerang, dan pada akhirnya Makarov menggunakan **Fairy Low** , untuk melenyapkan sihir kegelapan Jose.

Dummm

Tampak saat ini keadaan Jose sangat menyedihkan, ia menjadi kurus dan tak bertenaga.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Fairy Tail lagi, kau telah membuat banyak kerusakan, dewan sihir pasti tidak akan diam, kami harus menyelamatkan diri kami sendiri" ucap Makarov beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Whusshh..

Tiba-tiba Aria yang sudah terluka kembali menyerang Makarov dari belakang, Mirajane dan Erza yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Master dibelakang mu" teriak Erza

 **Rasengan**

Duarrrrr...

Seketika Naruto sudah memberikan Rasengan kepada Aria dan membuat tercampak jauh.

"Menyerang dari belakang adalah tindakan yang licik" ucap Naruto

Mereka yang melihat itu tersenyum, sedangkan keadaan diluar, sepertinya benar-benar meriah.

"Kita menang"

"Yo..kita menang"

"Kita menang melawan Phantom"

Teriakan para anggota-anggota Fairy Tail membuat Makarov tersenyum

"Dimana Natsu ??" tanya Erza

"Umm..katanya dia ada sedikit urusan" ucap Lucy

"Urusan ??"

"Apa itu ??" tanya Elfman

"Tidak perlu khawatir, dia baik-baik saja" ucap Happy

Saat ini mereka semua sudah keluar dari kastil yang hancur itu, Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sepertinya urusan disini sudah selesai" ucap Naruto

"Hn, Bagaimana kita kembali ??" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tau" ucap Naruto

Semua anggota Fairy Tail menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya" ucap Erza pada Naruto

"Ah..Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, kalian semua sudah berjuang" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi...siapa kau dari mana asal mu ??" tanya Erza

"O..oh...k..kami...

Naruto yang berbicaranya grogi langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Kami hanya petualang yang kebetulan lewat, asal kami sangat jauh dari sini" jelas Sasuke

"Eh ?? Sasuke apa yang-

"Diamlah Naruto" lirik Sasuke.

"A..ah..begitu ya, jadi apa kalian akan langsung pergi ??" tanya Mirajane

"Hn" jawab singkat Sasuke

"Sayang sekali, sebenarnya kami ingin mengajak kalian singgah diguild, tapi Guild kami hancur" ujar Erza

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, kami pergi ya, sampai jumpa" Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan anggota Fairy Tail. Tetapi mereka dihadang oleh pria tua pendek yaitu Makarov.

"Eh ?? Ada apa jiji ??" tanya Naruto

"Apa kalian ingin pergi?" tanya Makarov

"Sayangnya begitu, Ayo Naruto" ajak Sasuke berjalan disusul Naruto.

"Aku tau kalian tidak bisa kembali kedimensi kalian"

Deg..

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke membulat saat mendengarkan perkataan Makarov

 **End**

 **Maaf..maaf karena lama Update, belakangan ini sibuk.**

 **-untuk info ancologia vs NaruSasu terima kasih ya.**

 **-untuk masalah Pair, akan berjalan seiring waktu.**

 **-untuk keadaan dunia shinobi akan diceritakan pada Next chap mungkin.**

 **~Arigatou~**


End file.
